The life I had
by uniqueBTR
Summary: We were all having fun no care in the world then one thing started it was hard to end the world crashed around us no where to escape we were stuck,trapped,left for our doom... Mention of self harm and death (My first slash please read!)
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is a story I made an I don't know if you guys would like I or not I showed it to all my friends an they liked it it was based off of a girl in my class who I can't sand and it her real name and the original characters were my friends but I changed them to the boys ! So I hope you like it and please leave a review!

A girl with short black hair skinny's and a baggy shirt with heel sneakers on walks in her new school and as she goes in she see's her friends standing in near the back corner with a bending machine filled with pop and chips as she approaches them a girl with short blonde hair runs up to her and hugs the black-haired girl and they laugh and start to talk to each other then a boy with a buzzed cut brown hair walks up to them warring skinny's with a light blue shirt walks up to the two girls and then the blonde walks to him and hugs him he hugs back then the girl looks at them with a smile and then the boy with blue shirt walks away from the girl with black short hair And talks to his other friends Logan and carlos And talk to them then the girl walks up to them and said's

"What no hug!?"

Then the boy smiles and said's

"Sorry tc, hii"

As he hugs her then she said's

Tc: James you keep forgetting ... i'ma hurt you!

Then smiles and he walks back over to his friends and starts to talk to them and tc walks over to her blonde friend kyleigh and they talk for a while then she see's her boyfriend Ryan and walk over to him And they kiss and hang around each other

*1 hour later *

The bell rang and the group of friends go there separate

Ways and head off to class then we follow tc to see her point of view of today...

Tc's PoV

As I walk in the library I sit at a table waiting for my friends to show up then I go in my book bag and pull out my iPod and put my ear buds in and start listening to some music and play temple run while waiting still then I see lacy walk past me and sit at her new table away from me in the back corner and then she gives me a evil smirk and I just ignore it and and go back to my iPod and the next song plays my favorite song... Stuck by big time rush and as I hum along to that my feeing gabby comes in and sits across from me and then I stop my music and pull out my buds and say hi I her then we get to talking to her.

Me: hey gabby , what's up ?

Gabby: hey I'm texting carlos and I'm scared what if he ask me out ?!

Me: then you say yes! Dummy!

(Beep beep)

Gabby looks down at her phone

Gabby: omg ! It's him!

Me : well what he say?!

She reads txt

Gabby : he said that I'm cute and he asked me to date him ! What should I say

Then I grab the phone from her and txt back..

( tanks ... And I would love to date you I think your cute too! So do you want to meet up later ?)

Then hand her the phone and she looks at the txt I sent and looks at me horrified ..

Gabby: why would you send that

!? Now he's going I think I want to date him!

Me: well don't you want to ?

Gabby: well yea but...

Me: then there is no reason you shouldn't say no... Now is there ...

Then she keeps looking at her phone and waits for a response back then Fatimi came in and sat next to me and we said hii and then filled her in on what happened when she wasn't here then she started to talk to gabby and then the she devil walked by me and asked the teacher to go to the bath room and she walked a little too happy then she flashed a bright smile at me and walked out.

I just ignored it and talked to my friends and we moved to the class room to get started for the day

The teacher said that we could make whatever we wanted to day so me and my friends set out to the kitchen and made chocolate chip cookies as I put mine in the oven an amousement was made over the speaker

" attention students and teachers we just heard news that there was a murder in the school and we lost a fellow student so we ask that if all students and teachers stay calm so that we coudjcbgcjc ..."

And the speakers cut off and then a female voice came on

" hello there falcons it me lacy the little quite girl that every one ignores just to let you know what's going on I set a fire in all the bathrooms and already killed all the police and 5 teachers and students and I'm coming after everyone I already locked and chained all the doors so no one can get out or in I replaced all the windows last night with bullet proof glass and it's unbreakable believe me I tried so I rather everyone run and hide from me cuz I'm coming for you "

Then it cuts off and everyone jus sits there then we hear a shot go off in the distance and everyone starts to scream and run I do the same forgetting about my cookies in the oven and I run in the main lobby and I look around she not in there I know she going to come after me when she gets the chance so I know I need to leave now!

Then I see Kyleigh run to me and start to I cry in my arms I cry too we know that she wants us the most and then Ryan and James run to us and try's to calm us down

then James try's to tell me something but I could barely hear him then he came through perfectly and said

James: she killed him In front of me ... She killed Logan..

Then I cryed more ... Some one close to me she hurt them then when I wiped my tears away I thought of the knife cabinet in the cooking room then I told the guys to follow me and we ran to the cooking room and I opened the knife cabinet and we packed ourselves up with sharp objects to get her with

then I grabbed the fire exstinqusher and we walked out then when we walked out to the dark lobby we saw many dead bodies around us kyleigh started to freak then ryan slapped her to keep focus she nodded and we Kept going

then Ryan said

Ryan: maybe we need to spit up to get her

James: why is it alway's the white people who want to split up we get killed faster that way! We jut need to stay in groups of two to save each other

then we split up into me and kyleigh and James and Ryan then we went up stairs the boys stayed on the ground floor then they would go to the basement

as me and kyleigh went upstairs we kept our phones on us to have a connection with the boys just in case ...

As we searched the up stairs we looked in each class room and in each one we saw more than 20 dead bodies and at least 2 dead teachers in each room

The deeper we got in the school the more goryer it got more blood and bodies we seen and as we reached the last class it was soo horrible me and kyleigh both throwed up at the scene before us

And in that class was my dear sister dead next to her best-friend and it looked like she was protecting her I was sad but when I seen that I felt proud of her

then before we left I placed a kiss on her cheek and told her that I loved her and left was we walked down the hall ky rubbed my back knowing that I was upset at the sight of my sister like that

then my phone went off and it was James calling I picked up and he yelled through the phone

Guys! You need to meet me In the lobby as fast as you can we saw her in the cafeteria and she ... She ...

Then Kyleigh grabbed my phone from me and said

Ky: she did what ! ?

Then he said the one thing that she wasn't ready to hear

James: she killed him but he went down with a fight...

Then kyleigh dropped my phone and drop to her knees and started to cry out Ryan's name and then James yelled though the phone again saying

James: YOU GUYS NEED TO RUN DOWN HERE AND HELP ME SHES COMING !

I had got ky to her feet and we ran down the stairs to reach James

when we got there we see him throwing knifes and sisrrors at her and she just got a long sword and she grabs him and pinns him to the floor then ky runs over screaming

Ky : this ... This is for killing the love of my life

Then she runs towards her and stabs her in the arm lacy screams in pain and James crawls away from her to me and I hold him back from them fighting then kyleigh yells to us to go she going to handle this on her own

They keep fighting and me and James run upstairs to an empty classroom and we lock the door behind us then I pull my phone out my pocket and realize the call never ended and James realized he dropped his phone and we heard the whole fight going on between kyleigh and lacy.

Ky: I'm not going to give up ... You killed him I loved him

Lacy: well too bad bitch this is where you die

We here a stab sound then James takes the phone from me and cuts it off the call He throws the phone to the side and hugs me

Tears start to form In my eyes and I begin to cry and he hugs me close and I leave a big wet spot of tears on his shirt and then I wipe my tears and look at him and realize that we are the only two left..

then he leans over to me and kisses me on the lips I kiss back knowing that this is our last hour on earth and we let the kiss get more heated and he lays me down on the cold floor and gets on top of me and we fight for dominance with our tongues clashing

then I let him win and we sit there moaning in each other's mouth then we pull apart looking in each other's eyes then he says the words I waited years for him to say

James: tc, I know I'm on the late side of things but I want you to be my girlfriend and I love you

Then we kissed again then we heard a slam coming from down the hall

then we jumped from our spot on the floor and grabbed a weapon and smiled at each other and we both said the same thing

" if we are going to die we're die together "

Then we held hands and walked out the classroom together and walk towards lacy ready for everything to happen

Once we got near her we looked at each other then he squeezed my hand then we let go and charged after her she grabbed her hand knife and ran toward us and I had got her in her right arm where the knife was and James got her on ther left arm were she had a hand gun in her hand

then when I grabbed my knife from her arm then I hear two shots go off and I turn to see her dead in the floor and then James on the floor next to her holding his arm with blood pouring out from it then I run over to him to take a look

And it's bad real bad I try to help him up and we wobble down to the nurses office and I grab some guise and peroxide then some tweezers to get the bullet out

James: damn Bae that hurts!

Me: well duh it's going to hurt its a bullet dummy ... and bae?

Then I smile and he laughts at me and then i found the key to the locks and we walk out to the court yard with cop cars and ambulances every where and worried and sad parents waiting for answers

then we wobble up to an emt worker and tell him I have mulitable stab wounds and that James has a shot in his left arm then we get in and they drive us to the hospital and we wait til out parents get there ...

Hey guys thanks for reading this long! Chappy please review and follow/fav with

~unique love~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back for part two and this is from gabby's pov... And thank u musicox14 for being the first Person to review ! And I hope u like this chapter ! Lol...

When I walk down the hall I glance in the library and see my friend tc sitting waiting for me and Fatimi so I walk up to he stairs and go to my locker and get my stuff out then the boy I been crushing on walks past me

I stare at him and he looks back and winks at me and I smile wide then Get back to my locker and put my books in my bag then he comes back to me and hands me a paper with his number on it then winks at me again and leave to chach up with his friends and I start to get all happy in side and start to jump up and down then put the number in my phone and start texting him then he text back

Gabby: hey! It me!

Carlos: hey I'm glad u txt me

Gabby:like I wouldn't

Carlos:so what you doing

Gabby: heading to class wyd?

Carlos:same so I need to tell you something?

Gabby: what's up?

Carlos: I think your cute

Then I get I the library and talk to tc an tell her what happen and then she takes my phone... Again ...and text him back

Carlos:and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ?

Tc/gabby: tanks I think your cute too... And yes i would love to date you ... Would you like to meet up somewhere?

Then She gives me my phone back and says your welcome then I give her a stinky face and Fatimi comes in and we talk then I notice that lacy comes walking by and gives me and tc and Fatimi and death glare then asked the teacher to go to the bath room

we ignored it then move to the kitchen and get cooking in there  
As tc turns her cookies and I wait for mine for I can take them out then a amousement comes on and it's the principle then a weird sound happens  
and lacy come on threaten us and every one freaks out and run me and tc run too then I see carlos run my way and we hug each other and tells me to come with him to a private place and then he pulls me away

and then I see tc and James and her other friends near her then they run back to the cooking space

and then I go back to carlos and he pulls me to the up stairs staff bathroom.  
And locks the door back then I Stand near the sinks and the looks at me with passion filled eyes and comes closer and in his sparking brown eyes he looks scared but strong to hide the fear he he gets so close I can smell the colone on him then we kiss but it's not like any other kiss it's tender and has passion in it  
Then I don't realize that I'm going off balance and I fall back into the wall and hit my head on the paper towel holder and fall back on he floor then he opens his eyes and sees me on the ground then he drops to his knees and make sure I'm ok

Carlos: are ok!?

Me:yea I'm fine

Then he looks at me with the lusted filled eyes again then he gets on top of me and kisses me again then we hear a shot sound and we both jump up hen we hear lacy yell

"No motherfucker can hide I'm coming at ya with full force no mercy!"

Then carlos kisses me again and tells me to hide then I look around and yell back

Me: carlos were in a bathroom where am I sapoce to hide!?

Then the door breaks down and carlos runs to my aid to protect me then she pulls out her gun and point to carlos and shoot

( bang!)

Then I scream and look down and see she shot him in the back and blood is everywhere then I shake him

Me: carlos wake up (shake) carlos!(Shake) PLEASE CARLOS WAKE UP!

But he doesn't and I look at lacy with tears in my eyes and can't believe that she killed my new boyfriend then I cry into his blood stained jacket then I hear her shoot at us again and then everything goes black...


	3. Chapter 3

Now let's see how gabby doing...

And thank u muiscox14 for reading and reviewing I think ur the only one reading this !? Well u know what to do!

When I wake up the whole school is dark it must be night time and I wonder if lacy is still alive killing so I slowly creep out the bathroom and see if she out there

She isn't so I walk down the hall when things are clear and I see it...

Lacy on the floor dead I start to remember what she did to me and carlos then I start to kick her corpse and crack her skull open And when I done I spit on her and walk back to the bath room to see my sweet loving carlos dead on the floor

I rub his cheek and kiss it the as I stand up to go out the school I feel something grip my leg and pull

I fall and start to scream and kick and when I do I look back and see carlos hanging in to my leg for dear life and starts to whisper something

Then I stop kicking and move over to him and tell him to relax but then he pulled me close and said in my ear

Carlos: you really think I would leave you just when I got you..

I just smile and rub his thigh then I pull him up from the floor and he still has the bullet hole in his back ... And I help him outside

When we get out we see police and firefighters and emt's every where then a man in a doctor suit runs up to me to see if I'm wounded then checked carlos and puts us in a ambulance and we ride to the hopital and wait to hear from my mom and his parents...

Once We get there I look at the other paicents and then I notice a girl who looks a lot like my friend tc then when I get chance to see her it is tc and I run over to her and she's sleep

and then I look down her body and she has many stab wounds and a shot to the arm the. I start to cry a little and hold her hand the I feel like someone is behind me and I turn to see James limping in the room and with his arm in a sling then we smile at each other and he limps on the other side Of the bed and picks up he other hand then he leans over and kisses her cheek then whispers something in her ear then she smiles and opens her eyes

I start to hug her tight and cry in her chest but then she glow out in pain and then she starts to cry cuz I hugged her too hard and I look at all her bandages and there bleeding bad and I start to feel guilty and then James starts I get upset and tells me to leave...

Hey guys that's it for today! See y'all tomarrow! With  
~unique love~


End file.
